Denseness and Dragon Types
by flaretempest
Summary: Don't read this; I haven't updated it forever and it is terrible in general.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't panic, I haven't forgotten about **_**Shades of Red**_**. This is just a quick story that popped into my head.**

**If the title didn't give it away, this story takes place in the Medieval era.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon and am in no way affiliated with the various parties who do.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a peaceful kingdom in the land of Kanto. The kingdom was ruled by a kind, wise, and generous king, and the kingdom prospered. The common folk were quite happy with their lives, and happiness abounded throughout the land. Their kingdom was in a golden age: trade flourished, taxes were low, jobs were readily available, and everyone's morale was generally high. But as with all golden ages, this one also came to an end.

This 'end' took the form of the death of the king's beloved wife, who had died giving birth to their first child. Fortunately, the baby, a girl, had been saved, and the king vowed to protect her at all costs. But despite the happiness he felt from the birth of the child, the death of his wife was too great to bear, and he became deeply depressed and less connected with the affairs of his land. The kingdom's reign of prosperity ended, to be replaced with a time of hardship: trade floundered, taxes became unbelievably high, people were out of jobs, and everyone's morale dropped like a stone. For weeks, the king floundered about in his depressed state, and problems grew worse: crime began to run rampant, dissent for the king spread, and some citizens were even talking of revolution.

Fearing the unrest that had spread like a plague, the king's closest advisor summoned the kingdom's best comedians, jesters, and entertainers to try and bring the king out of his sad state. Unfortunately for them, they only succeeded in causing the king to become irritable, and most were promptly executed.

And now, the story truly begins, with the tale of Ash, the son of the most recent entertainer to executed, and May, the daughter of the melancholy king.

* * *

Ash gulped as the doors to the king's chamber opened. He, like his father before him, was a lowly peasant trying to make a living in these harsh times. Having tried his hand at many crafts and failing miserably, he finally found that his talents lay in cheering up crowds and making those around him laugh. He was a mildly successful entertainer, which he attributes to his father's skills rubbing off on him. But now his skills would be put the ultimate test, and should he fail, he could look forward to a swift death or life in prison.

He wore a simple outfit: a dull grey tunic, beige trousers, worn brown boots, and a plain black leather belt around his waist. To top it all off, he had a worn cloak, given to him by father shortly before his execution.

His faithful companion, Pikachu, was wearing a colorful jester's cap, which had bells that jangled when he moved about. Now sitting erect on Ash's shoulder, Pikachu was no less nervous. He had heard rumors that Ash's father's Ampharos was fed to the castle guards' Mightyena, and he had no wish to be their next meal.

After the doors of the chamber were opened, Ash slowly walked in, and kneeled before the king's throne. Seated upon a tall throne of pure gold, the king glowered down at him. On his right was his daughter, May. She was resting upon smaller throne of silver, and unlike the king, she was smiling encouragingly at Ash. She was thought to be one of the most beautiful maidens in the kingdom, and in happier times, she would've been asked by countless noblemen for her hand in marriage. But with the king's current state, they kept prudently away.

In less pressing times, Ash would have gawked openly at Princess May's beauty, but in the presence of the king he kept his emotions tightly locked away, allowing only an almost indiscernible blush to enter his face.

"Well, get on with it!" growled the king.

Ash stood up nervously, and Pikachu scrambled down from his shoulders, bell's jangling. From the deep folds of his cloak, Ash withdrew six torches, and Pikachu pulled out a match that was concealed under his hat. But before he could light the torches, the king intervened.

"A torch juggler?! We've seen one of them already," grumbled the king as his eyes flickered to his guards.

"But sire, my act is unique! There's nothing like it in the entire world!" pleaded Ash.

"That's what all of the others who came in here said, and they were all wrong! Send him to the guillotine, and feed his Pikachu to the Mightyena!" commanded the king, and the guards grabbed hold of Ash and Pikachu, and started to drag them away.

"Sire! Please give us a chance!" begged Ash.

"Pika Pi!" added Pikachu.

But the king ignored their pleas. Then May intervened, as she always did when the king ordered someone to be executed.

"Father, please spare them! You haven't even given them a fair chance!" May pleaded, her sapphire eyes watery as she stared mournfully at the king.

Fortunately for Ash and Pikachu, May's pleading seemed to have an effect on the king, and he ordered them to be cast into the dungeons instead.

* * *

"At least we're not dead," sighed Ash.

"Pi Pika Chu," agreed Pikachu resignedly.

They were sitting in a cell underneath the palace. Dirt, mold, and grime covered every available surface of the cold stone floor and walls, and it was nearly pitch black; the only light came from a torch in the outside hallway, and could barely manage to seep underneath the thick wooden door.

"It's so dark I can barely see my hands!" complained Ash. "If I have to stay in this blackness for much longer, I'll go insane!"

As he flailed his arms about in frustration, he heard something fall out of his cloak and hit the floor with a loud THUD.

"Wait a minute! The guards didn't take my torches when they shut us in here! Pikachu, do you still have some matches?"

Pikachu nodded, pulled out a concealed match, and lit the torch. Instantly light filled the cell.

"Well, we may starve to death, but at least we'll stay sane while we are dying," commented Ash bitterly.

"Pika Chu," agreed Pikachu quietly.

Then they looked up, and screamed in terror.

**

* * *

What did they see when they looked up? Oh, the suspense! Find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon and am in no way affiliated with the various parties who do.**

* * *

Princess May was standing at the balcony overlooking the castle's courtyard, staring out at the shabby town arrayed around the castle's hill and at the world beyond. She longed to travel and see the lands outside the kingdom, but her father refused, not willing to put his only child in any danger. Even within the kingdom, she was only allowed to travel rarely, and only with the company of at least a score of knights and their Pokemon.

But at least she was living a safe life. She thought of the citizens of her father's land, and how terrible their lives must be. Looking over the once-proud town, she remembered what once was: a thriving market, laughter filling the streets, children running gleefully to-and-fro, and families bustling about without a care in the world. But now, she only saw what can only be described as a ghost town: ramshackle buildings, silent streets, and few pedestrians, with those who dared walk the streets glancing over their shoulders every few seconds and fingering a concealed blade. Thieves and bandits now roamed the town, attacking any unlucky sap that was foolish enough to walk around alone and unarmed. Even the town's guards were unable to subdue the criminals, themselves often committing such crimes when off-duty.

The castle was one of the few safe havens left in the kingdom. Despite the shadow that had been cast over the land, it still stood proud and strong, like a lighthouse watching over a turbulent sea. While the stones were weathered from many generations of royals, they still gleam a bright white, defying all that nature and mankind could throw at it. The castle staff retained the jolly and carefree nature of the former Golden Age and set about their duties with a will. Even the castle guards, regarded as cruel and indifferent by most, had some of the Golden Age attitude, and only acted as they did on the king's behalf.

May's thoughts were interrupted by two piercing screams, one which sounded distinctly animal-like. This was followed thereafter by the sound of raucous laughter, the source of which was easier to pinpoint: downstairs, most likely from the dungeons.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu were pressed against the door of their cell, pounding on it as hard as they could with their fists, begging to be let out. Hanging behind them was what had caused their terror.

Suspended in the middle of the room was a skeleton, hanging from the ceiling from a chain around its neck. Only a few tatters of clothing were covering it, but otherwise there was nothing to hide its dull, yellowed bones. No flesh remained on it, yet that did not discourage hordes of maggots and worms from scouring its bones, trying to find a bit of hidden flesh.

* * *

May arrived in the dungeons to find the guards in an uproar, laughing at Ash and Pikachu's misfortune. She approached the captain, who had not noticed her arrival.

"What is going on here?" she inquired, more curious than annoyed.

The captain immediately stopped laughing, straightened himself up, and saluted.

"Sorry, your highness, but there was an incident with a prisoner we had recently jailed," he responded briskly. "Don't worry, we have it completely under control."

By now, the rest of the guards had noticed May's arrival, and had quieted down and smartened themselves up.

"What kind of 'incident' are you talking about, captain?" May questioned.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Princess. We have everything under control."

Just then, an onslaught of knocking and muffled cries of "Let us out!" and "Pi Pika!" were heard, coming from the nearest cell.

"What is going on in there?" May asked, concerned.

"Uh…" The captain paused, and he glanced around at the other guards for support, but they were all looking at their feet. "We're sorry for doing this, Princess May, but your father ordered us to. You remember that boy and his Pikachu from earlier? Well, your father gave us specific orders to put him in the most unpleasant cell in here, and err…" His voice trailed off, and he looked down at his feet.

May knew that going against her father would get her in trouble, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to withstand the guilt of knowing she let some poor souls get tortured. She made a quick decision.

"Captain, open the cell and let them out."

The captain looked up from nervously studying his feet. "But Princess, when your father finds out what you've done, we'll all have to face his wrath," he said as he gestured to the guards under his command.

May gulped, knowing all too well what her father did to those who displeased him. But she was already set on her course of action. "Captain, I'll take full responsibility for this. You and your men won't suffer anything for obeying me. Just please do as ask," she said as she flashed him a heart-melting smile.

The captain wavered. "Very well. Men, you heard what Princess May ordered."

One of the guards removed a key from its peg on the wall opposite the cell, unlocked the door, and jumped back as a startled Ash and Pikachu tumbled out.

**

* * *

Just to be clear: May did not have Ash and Pikachu released out of love for Ash, she did it out of pity of his plight.**

**I said in the previous chapter that this story will be short, but I have gotten some new inspiration. I can't say how long it this will be, but I want to expand on this idea and make it longer than the 3-4 chapters I originally intended.**


End file.
